


and you know that it's so hard to handle it

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Acerola is so much smaller than you, you want to take your time and make sure she's ready for you.
Relationships: Acerola (Pokemon)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	and you know that it's so hard to handle it

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Kinktober, size difference with Acerola!

Acerola lays back in your bed, watching as you lean in between her legs. As your tongue pushes into her, she whimpers. You lock eyes with her, watching the way her adorable face shifts. Even like this, even when she’s struggling against her arousal, she manages to smirk.

“You really like that, huh?” Acerola asks, and you moan into her in answer. It’s true, of course. You may be working to get her ready, to make sure she is nice and wet for what comes next, but eating her out is a delight all on its own. You’ve been with her for some time now, wrapped around her little finger, but so far, you’ve only done things like this. Today will be the first time you fuck her, and you can’t deny you’re excited.

“You know I do,” you say, pulling back just enough to speak. Acerola reaches down, pulling you back into her, nodding as she does.

“Mhm, and it’s really nice! You’re so good at it,” she praises you. That only spurs you on, driving your tongue into her, knowing exactly where she’s most vulnerable. You focus on getting her off, on making her arousal peak as soon as possible. She’s so much smaller than you, you know she’ll need a lot of work to be ready for what comes next, but you’re achingly eager for her. 

As you trace shapes within her with your tongue, occasionally pulling back to kiss her, only to delve in once more, Acerola is reduced to a whimpering mess. She can’t handle this, can’t keep up, no matter how mischievous of a face she tries to put on. 

After a few more moments of this, she’s there, legs trembling as her climax crashes over her. Her adorable voice rings out, crying out your name as she comes, and you’re already pulling back. You climb into bed with her, helping her up onto your lap, her following your lead as she catches her breath. She’s still a bit shaky as you reach down between her legs, pushing a finger into her. She’s so tight, and the whimper that escapes her as you enter her is enticing. 

You work your way in and out of her for a moment, before pushing a second finger inside of her. Now that you have two inside of her, you can spread them, working to get her ready for your cock. She’s wet, that’s for sure, as your earlier efforts have the tiny trainer sopping wet. One second, you’ll push in, spreading your fingers to widen her, to prepare her for what’s to come, and the next you’ll hook your fingers within her. You’re driving her towards another orgasm, you know. You simply can’t help yourself, always so eager to listen to her moans and whimpers, to hear her cry out for you, to feel her tighten up around your fingers. You can only imagine the absolute bliss you’ll be in when she’s tightening up around your cock, pulsing in her climax.

You’ve been nothing short of delighted with your relationship so far, more than satisfied by taking care of Acerola’s needs like this. You don’t need much, and can easily jack yourself off after helping her. Sometimes, Acerola will suck you off, or let you grind against her body, and that is more than enough for you. But it would seem the tiny girl feels as if things aren’t quite even. She wants more, and she wants you. You can’t deny her, and can’t deny that you’ve been waiting for this moment, either. You wanted her to be ready, given how much younger she is than you, how much smaller, but if she is confident you are not going to try to talk her out of this.

You keep fingering her, patiently working her over, getting her ready, until she begins to squirm. She’s not able to keep still anymore, and her whimpers are becoming more and more frequent. You can tell she’s aching for you, that she needs you just as badly as she needs you, and feeling her movements against your cock is really doing a number on you. With her resting on your lap, you know she can feel how hard you are, how bad you want her, and that only adds to her struggles.

“P-please,” Acerola whines, and you lean in, whispering in her ear.

“What is it, Acerola?” you ask, and she gasps out, already so close to her limit.

“I… I’m ready, I need you, please,” she begins to beg, and you know you can’t hold back any longer. You help her up, pulling back your hand, and she rises up on shaky knees. She turns to face you, so that you can look at her as she rides you. You reach down, freeing your cock, and lining it up with her cunt. She’s so wet, practically dripping, and you can’t wait for this. 

“Alright, you can lower yourself now,” you tell her, and Acerola nods. She can feel the tip of your cock pushing into her, only barely entering her, and she begins sinking down onto you. “Take your time, alright? There’s no rush.”

“You’re so big,” Acerola says, as it finally dawns on her just how much larger you are than her. Of course, she knew. She’s stood next to you, she’s jacked you off, sucked your cock, she knows that you are big. But it’s the first time she’s tried to fit you inside of her, the first time she’s felt your cock stretching her out.

“You’re so small,” you answer, and she pouts. You can’t help but laugh, but as she pushes down a bit further onto you, her tight cunt silences you. You groan, reaching up to take hold of her slender hips. She was already so close, the action of sinking down onto you is enough to make her cry out, to come once more, her legs trembling as she is trying desperately to keep steady.

As she takes more and more of you, you begin to notice just how big you are inside of her. You can see your cock, bulging out of her flat stomach, and can’t help but moan at the sight. She goes a bit further, her ass settling onto your legs as she finally takes all of you, and the bulge is that much more pronounced. You shift your grip, running your hand over her, amazed that you can faintly feel your touch through her body.

“Oh,” Acerola says, simply, glancing down to see what you’re doing. She’s shocked, stunned completely by how large you are, but runs her own hand over the bulge as well. “You’re so big!”

With her hand still resting on the bulge of your cock, she begins to rise up, only to sink back down. Feeling the way it stretches her, pushing out of her, Acerola moans.

“That’s amazing, Acerola,” you tell her, and she locks eyes with you. You can tell she’s loving this, loving losing her virginity to you. She’s waited so long for this, and you’re glad that it’s every bit as good as she hoped it would be. She falls into a steady rhythm, and you don’t know how you’re going to hold out long against this. She’s riding you, her tiny pussy stretching to fit you, clinging so tightly to your cock, and you’ve wanted this for so long. 

“I love you,” she cries out, her rhythm already faltering. She can’t handle this, absolutely can’t take it, and as she rides you for longer, she’s driven closer and closer to her limit. She’s lost completely in you, riding you frantically, desperately. You don’t even have a chance to cry out, to warn her that you’re close, as you can hardly speak. With a groan, you’re there, and Acerola gasps out at the sudden warmth that fills her.

She sinks down onto you, one last time, overwhelmed by the feeling of your seed entering her. It’s enough to drive her over the edge once more, as well, and you can feel the walls of her cunt squeezing you, as if trying to work every drop of your come out into her. You’ve dreamed of this for so long, wanted this for ages, and finally getting to have Acerola is like a dream come true.

The tiny girl is exhausted, being worked through so many climaxes, and she can’t help tipping forward onto you, moaning as she does.

“That was amazing,” she groans, wrapping her arms around you. She kisses you, a sloppy tired kiss, and you hold her close to you.

“It was,” you answer, once she pulls back, nestling her head down on you.

“I’m so sleepy,” Acerola whines, “but when I wake up, we’re doing it again!”

You stroke her back, gently, nodding. It doesn’t take her long to drift off to sleep, and you’re not far behind her. Of course, you’re eager for when the two of you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
